Post Jill Vs The Wedding Chill One-Shots
by MAC the misc.writer
Summary: Got some more Chill goodness for Chill Fans
1. Chapter 1

(Well folks, I felt in a mood to revel in my Chill fandom in the wake of the release of two Chill videos on Youtube. Suffice it to say, I've come up with enough data for some one-shots but not enough for a major story. In case you were wondering, this first story is a response to my dissappointment at the reviews I got for Jill Vs. The Wedding. I'm not complaining about the flames. I was expecting flames. My dissappointment stems from the fact that they were uncreative flames. A very apparent theme of Jill Vs. the Wedding is simply asking WHY? Why do people think Chuck and Sarah really belong together? Unfortunately none of the reviews I received gave much of an answer to that question. The lack of an answer means that my personal answer for why people think Chuck and Sarah belong together remains unchanged. So...)

Chuck and Jill Vs. The internet fandom

One morning Chuck got out of bed to see Jill at his computer. He could see that she had his web browser open. He got out of bed, kissed her on the head and said, "What are you reading, sweetheart?"

Jill replied, "Phoenix Wright fanfiction. Some of its good but I'm a bit dissappointed in some. There is just too much fanfiction where Phoenix and Maya hook up. Do you know why the series has a lot of fans who insist that Phoenix and Maya are soulmates who can't possibly be happy except with each other. I'll tell you why. Because they are the main characters and that's it! That's the only reason."

Chuck replied, "You don't think they belong together?"

Jill spinned around in the chair to face Chuck and said, "Scene: Tres Bien restaurant. Examine the cash register. Maya says, "Look Nick! It's one of those magic boxes that makes money!" Pheonix thinks, "You're the only one I know who would ever describe a cash register that way." That exchange between Phoenix and Maya pretty much sums up their entire relationship. Fans thinking characters are soulmates solely on the fact that they are the most notable characters in the series despite how incredibly mismatched they are, I've seen a lot of that in internet fandom."

Chuck said, "Give me some examples."

Jill pulled Chuck over to the screen and navigated around the fanfiction website. She said, "Now check this out. Here is the fanfiction listings for the show In Plain Sight."

Chuck scanned the page and said, "I've never seen this show, but there seems to be a lot of fanfiction pairing these guys called Mary and Marshall."

Jill said, "FYI, the character of Mary is a person who approaches her job and most areas of her life with a decent amount of honor, but other then that, she's just a generally angry person who almost never seems happy about anything. I wouldn't wish her upon anybody. At the end of the series, Marshall was engaged to another woman. There was nothing wrong with his relationship with his fiancee."

Chuck turned back to the bed and suddenly stopped. He called out as if realizing, "OH GOD!" He stopped and grabbed Jill and swung her around, "PENNY AND SHELDON! Penny says, "I'm just a blonde monkey to you, aren't I?" Sheldon replies, "You said it, I didn't."

Jill turned and navigated the browser to The Big Bang Theory section of the sight. As she looked the page over she said, "You're right, that's a good example."

Chuck said, "So what does it matter what other fans think?"

Jill replied, "Well, I think that if writers were trying to make a series a romance, they could take unfair advantage of this, by clearly establishing the man and woman as main characters, they could seriously sluff off on properly developing the romance. For example, they could leave out elements that separate a good couple, from, say, the way you and Sarah were for example."

Chuck said, "You had to remind me that you think Sarah and I were a bad couple."

Jill shrugged and said, "Sorry, babe. I couldn't think of a better example."

Chuck asked, "You really think that if you hadn't shown up and prevented the wedding, Sarah and I wouldn't work out?"

Jill replied, "I think that you were being premature, making long term plans around her before she told you her real name."

Chuck took a long pause. It was obvious to Jill that he was having trouble coming up with a counterargument. He said, "I just never thought it was that big a deal with her."

Jill said, "That was just one incident. Chuck, when you first met her, she was a woman of secrets. A requirement to say you had a deep enough personal connection to make a long term relationship last is that in the three years you knew her she had to get better at letting you in on her secrets. She didn't have to get perfect, mind you, but she did have to get better. I don't think she did. Not really."

Chuck sat down, clearly showing his defeat in Jill's argument. "I just was so sure she was the one."

Jill replied, "Oh Chuck. All people who get married for love think they've found the one. Even the ones who end up divorced. Look, I can see that I've upset you. What can I do to make you feel better."

Chuck thought for a moment. He then got up and passed Jill her guitar. He said "I Want to Hold Your Hand, Please." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck and Jill Vs. Their Best Friends

Morgan slammed closed his 3DS in angry frustration. "Jeez, Why couldn't you be only as good as Chuck at multiplayer Starfox, instead of unbeatable?!"

Jill replied as they both sat in Jill's apartment living room, "I've seen Chuck play just as good as I was back there. I get the feeling he was going easy on you the times you've played against him. Maybe we should try something else."

Morgan sat back in frustration. He took a moment to look around, and noticed that all the other people at this particular get-together were doing other things. Ellie, Devon and Alex were in the kitchenette talking over their Chinese food. Casey, Mei-Ling, and Kim were talking over some beers in the rec room. Chuck was on the balcony looking out over the night sky. As soon as Morgan took this all in he turned to Jill. He said, "No, I'm done for now. Jill, can we talk? You and I haven't talked since you hooked up with Chuck again. There's something I need to get off my chest."

Jill replied, "You aren't going to throw a tantrum since you think Chuck made the wrong choice are you?"

Morgan let out a long sigh and said, "No, especially with Alex in the room. It's just that, you hurt him Jill. I get what happened, but the memories of working so hard to make Chuck feel better linger in the back of head. Also, from what I've gotten of your character, you are totally capable of anything if you calculate that it would create the optimum result, including hurting my best friend again. Jill, please, don't hurt my best friend again."

Jill took Morgan's chin in her hand while giving her warmest smile and said, "Morgan. Look at me." She turned to look at Chuck out the window and continued, "Look at me, looking at Chuck. What do you see in me?"

Morgan said, "Your "I'm in the presence of Chuck Bartowski, who I'm totally in love with." Smile."

Jill nodded, "The message you got from my smile, is totally accurate. I am totally in love with him. I could give a big speech about the different ways I'm in love with him, but that's what it comes down to. Feel any better?"

Morgan said, "Maybe a little."

Jill laid back and said, "Good, because I have something to say too. I've heard rumors of a plan within the employees of Buy-more to get Chuck back together with Sarah. From what I understand, the plan consists almost entirely of just going to Sarah and convincing her to get Chuck back."

Morgan replied, "I've heard of it, but I'm not part of the plan. Are you really worried about that?"

Jill said, "I am not worried about losing Chuck. I am worried about losing my respect for Sarah. If Sarah does something sneaky or mean, the feud between us will start again. I don't want that, and neither does Chuck."

Morgan put a reassuring hand on Jill's shoulder and said, "I wouldn't worry about that. Chuck told me Sarah seems to be moving on."

Jill replied, "True, but you can never be sure with her. She's the CIA's undisputed master of giving off fake emotions. Still if Sarah decides she would like Chuck back, I want you to give her the following advice."

Morgan pulled back and said, "I'm not going to tell her not to try. She has the right to try."

Jill shook her head. "That's not what I was going to say. I want her to think exactly what I was thinking when I reentered Chuck's life. I was thinking, "I am not going to do anything inappropriate. I am just going to be my absolutely wonderful self, and if Chuck and I are meant to be together, that should be enough to get us back together." The bottom line, Morgan is the thing that won my respect for Sarah is that I think she recognizes that Chuck deserves to be with the woman he chooses. Not just who other people think he should be with, or circumstances choose for him."

Morgan smiled, "You really do love him, don't you."

Jill shrugged, "Isn't that what I've been saying?"

Meanwhile, Kim stood up and asked, Casey and Mei-ling, "I'm going to get another beer. You guys want some?" Casey and Mei-ling shook their head, and Kim headed out towards the cooler on the balcony.

As she approached, Chuck said, "Hey Kim, how have you been lately? Mind telling me where you think you are going with Lester?"

Kim replied, "It's only been one date. I wouldn't object to seeing him again, but I can't say I know yet where it's going. Chuck, I have something to say to you too."

Chuck took a swig of his beer and said, "Go ahead."

Kim sighed. She started with, "I've been hearing from Lester and a few others, "Chuck belongs with Sarah!" "Chuck wouldn't be the same without Sarah!" "Jill must have tricked Chuck somehow. Under healthy circumstances Chuck would always choose Sarah." This is a real problem for me. Before you guys hooked up whenever Jill and I talked. It was about My family, her family, any news pertaining to our old sorority sisters, any movies we've seen lately, current events, and my work. We don't talk about her work because she says she's doing classified work for the government."

Chuck nodded, "She is. That's being responsible."

Kim continued, "Yesterday, at lunch, all she talked about is you. I should have expected this, it is a new relationship after all, but it got rather tedious very quickly. I actually managed to change the subject, but it seemed to bother her to not be talking about you. Chuck, please don't hurt her. When you hooked up with her, you made a commitment didn't you? She was alright when you two were apart because she accepted that reality. I don't know if she will accept being dumped."

Chuck replied, "Kimberly, at the moment I have every intention of following through with this, and I tell you now, Jill didn't trick me. Whoever told you that under healthy circumstances that I couldn't possibly choose Jill over Sarah, is basing that claim on absolutely nothing. Just that they know Sarah more and therefore like her more, which is an factor unrelated to my decision making process. Therefore my relationship with Jill is not any more unstable than any other romantic relationship. Feel better?" Kimberly considered this and nodded. Chuck said, "Good. So, I'm wondering, when you and Jill talk about your work, what do you find to talk about? Is life at the morgue generally interesting?"

Kim shrugged and said, "I do find the occasional dead body interesting. Either they died an unusual way, or rigor mortis set the body in an interesting pose. I once saw a guy with a finger up his nose." Chuck laughed at this. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck and Jill vs. The Star Sapphire Skepticism

A few days after Chuck and Jill hooked up, Ellie and Devon arrived home after picking up Clara from daycare, to see a rather unusual sight sitting at the fountain. Jill was dressed all in a pink spandex one-piece, with a star on her chest wearing a metallic pink crown and mask. Jill said, "Good afternoon Woodcombs. How've you been?"

Devon asked, "Hello Jill. Uh, what are you wearing?"

Jill shrugged and said, "This is my Star Sapphire costume."

Ellie asked, "Star Sapphire?"

Jill replied, "Green Lantern's girlfriend. You know if I were an actress, I'd make a great Star Sapphire. Certainly better than Blake Lively."

Devon asked, "What's the occasion? Party at the comic book store?"

Jill shook her head, "No, Chuck just promised a night of fun and games, which is always a good thing, so I decided to make it better by dressing up to surprise Chuck. I've been meaning to show off my new costume for awhile."

Ellie nodded, and said, "Come on sweetie. Let's just leave Chuck and Jill to their fun."

Ellie pulled Devon into their apartment, but he was out again a few seconds later. He cried frustrated, "Alright, what's the catch?"

Jill replied, "The catch?"

Devon continued, "The idea of coming home to find your girl dressed as a comic book character has to be a dream come true for Chuck. Women generally don't do that. Do you have some type of ulterior motive?"

Jill's voice raised in irritation. "Alright, I'll bite. What kind of ulterior motive?"

Devon replied, "Are you trying to pressure Chuck into something? Like to take you to a place he normally wouldn't take you."

Jill shook her head. "Shoot me up with Thermatin, and I still couldn't come up with a single moment in our previous relationship where I needed to overly pressure him to do stuff for me."

Devon thought for a moment, and guessed, "Is Chuck mad at you, and this is to distract him from that?"

Jill replied, "No, we haven't been together long enough to find something to fight about yet."

Devon tried, "Have you got bad news, and are doing this to soften the blow?" Jill responded without a single word. Instead she looked down putting her fingers across her forehead as if in deep thought. After a second with no response, Devon asked, "I'm right. Aren't I?"

Jill said, her face still covered, "Be quiet, I'm calculating."

After another long pause, Devon asked, "What are you calculating?"

Jill replied, "Why in your mind, I must have some ulterior motive. In case you haven't been paying attention to me. I am a gigantic geek who has won several cosplay contests. This is not unusual for me. Alright, I think I have an idea."

Devon shrugged, "Shoot."

Jill smiled, "When I gave my analysis of Chuck and Sarah's relationship, as soon as I was done, you had a look on your face that said, "Jill is an awful woman." Awful women don't do awesome stuff for their boyfriend, just for the sake of doing something awesome for their boyfriend. I suspect that you can't accept this because the idea hurts your negative view of me." She took a long sigh and said, "I'm not a bad person, Captain. You might not like me breaking up Chuck and Sarah, but you should accept that I did it the right way. I did it by going to Chuck and telling the truth. Of all the ways to destroy a relationship, I think that is the one that is the most moral."

Devon closed his eyes, and whispered, "That is the right way. It's just," he paused for a bit and said, "I did care for her like a sister. I am going to miss her."

Jill put her hand on his arm in comfort. "Hey, she's not dead. Think of her like a sister who lives far away. You'll see her from time to time. What's important here is making Chuck happy. So..." She suddenly went to the door to the Woodcombs apartment, and yelled, "ELLIE!"

Ellie came out and asked, "Yes, Jill?"

Jill said, "A gesture of friendship to you, Captain. Ellie, Devon finds the idea of a woman dressing up in a costume solely for her lovers enjoyment unlikely. Why don't you do it for him sometime?"

Ellie thought for a moment and replied, "Uh, he's not a comic book reader."

Jill nodded, "Perhaps a nurse costume then? A lifeguard? A cheerleader?"

Devon said, "I do like cheerleaders."

Ellie said, with a voice full of reluctance, "I'll consider it."

At that moment, Chuck entered the courtyard, "Hey everyone."

Jill turned and said, "Hey, Babe. Ready for some fun tonight?"

Chuck replied as he put his arms around Jill, "Clearly you are." He then pulled her in for a long kiss.

As soon as they separated, Jill said flashing a killer smile, "What are we doing tonight, Chuck."

Chuck replied as he led her into his apartment, "I was thinking Pizza and Multiplayer Halo. But now I'm thinking..." but their conversation was cut off as their door closed leaving Ellie and Devon alone.

Devon sighed and said, "Ellie, sweetie, was I just psychoanalyzed by a person dressed as a character in a comic book?"

Ellie said with a smirk, "Yes, yes you were."

Devon replied as he was led into their apartment, "Our life is different then most people." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck and Jill Vs. The Notion of Forgiveness

One day at the Buy-More Chuck called out to Morgan while he was looking over his computer at a restaurant reservation website. He called, "Hey Morgan. What do you recommend for a restaurant that can get me out of the doghouse with Jill?"

Morgan replied, "Antonios is good. Trouble in paradise?"

Chuck looked away from the screen and said, "I screwed up last night. First time since we hooked up again that a date with Jill went badly. I talked about plans for the upcoming holidays. Jill was mad that I made plans without discussing them with her. Note to self: Unlike Sarah, Jill has a family she likes seeing during the holidays. A family which actually wants to see me as well."

Morgan replied, "I can see that. Now that I think about it, I've only heard her say good things about her parents."

Chuck nodded, "As expected. I also think her parents are wonderful people. Oh, here she comes now." Sure enough, the front entrance to the Buy-more opened up to Jill, and she walked straight to Chuck's counter, Chuck ran up to her and said, "Jill, sweetie, I've glad to see you. I've wanted to make up after last night's screw up. I'm going to take you to a real nice restaurant tonight, will that help?"

Jill thought for a second, then replied, "Chuck, I promised everyone, that I would be as good a girlfriend you could possibly have, and therefore I will be honest now. I'm not angry anymore, at all."

Chuck eyes shot open in surprise. "Really?"

Jill nodded and continued, "You apologized to me sincerely. It really wasn't that big a deal to begin with."

Chuck said, "But when you left last night, you seemed... Well.,,"

Jill put her hand up in order to interrupt, "The screw-up put me in a bad mood. So I left in a huff, but bad moods don't last forever. I went home, after going home and Killing a bunch of weird goopy doll heads in the game Alice Madness Returns, I felt better." She gave a big smile, and said, "I love you, you know that? However, I just got off a shopping trip with Kim and her cousin Ashley. Got a brand new dress I want to try out. Can we go to a fancy restaurant anyway, You know, not because you need to make up for screwing up, but because you love me, and going out to fancy restaurants is something couples do, especially when they are millionaires?"

Chuck replied, "Could it also be because I want to see your new dress myself, and because dinner will give us the opportunity to discuss holiday plans?"

Jill nodded and said, "Also acceptable reasons. Any others?"

Chuck thought for a moment and said, "Despite your forgiveness I still feel slightly guilty about the screw-up. Taking you out to dinner might clear up the guilt feelings. Also, I love going out in public with you. I like showing off to the world that I've got an absolutely wonderful girlfriend."

Jill nodded with a her calm smile appearing on her face. She asked, "You have a few moments free to share a Jamba Juice with me?"

Chuck turned to Morgan and said, "Morgan, I'm taking my break."

As Chuck and Jill left, Lester came up to Morgan. He said, "Look at them. I wish Chuck never told me the story of the night they hooked up again. That story ruined the song "You Belong With Me" for me, and the movie "Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist."

Morgan replied, "Dude lay off."

Lester yelled, "Oh come on man, I'm fairly certain that when Taylor Swift sings that song, the bad relationship she is referring to is not like Chuck and Sarah's relationship."

Morgan faced Lester, "Uh, Lester about the plan to get Chuck back together with Sarah. I am laying my foot down. No dirty tricks. Jill broke up Chuck and Sarah with honesty. If they are meant to get back together, it has to be done with honesty again."

Lester cried, "We have to do something! C'mon Morgan. You know Chuck will eventually miss Sarah too much to be happy."

Morgan replied, "If that's true Chuck will realize it on his own. I mean it. No dirty tricks. If you do, I will be a big tattletale. Yes, even to Kim."

Lester asked, "Morgan, I have to ask, why are you opposing this? You have supported Chuck and Sarah's relationship from day one."

Morgan replied with a smile, "I just saw between Chuck and Jill, understanding, good communication, and a deep personal connection. I do think that the good relationship Taylor Swift is hoping to have in that song, is like Chuck and Jill's current relationship."

Preview: Next time, A look at Sarahs love life. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I would like to thank Wepdiggy for his intelligent PM, giving his reasons for thinking Chuck and Sarah belong together. If he had given it earlier, I would have used it in Jill Vs. The Wedding in the form of Ellie defending Chuck and Sarah's relationship. The only major criticism I have to give his reasoning is that he discounts the third season on in the show claiming that Chuck and Sarah changed after that. I admit that I was only indifferent towards their relationship until the later seasons, but I am not going to pretend the third, fourth and fifth seasons of the show didn't exist. So, anyway...

Chuck and Jill Vs. Sarah's love Problems.

Chuck drove a rental car through the streets of Washington. He turned to Jill who was in the passenger seat and asked, "So did you get your grant?"

Jill shook her head, "Those bureaucrats don't know what they are missing out on. Still, I might consider funding the project myself. How far away are we from the Cats apartment?"

Chuck looked at the rental cars GPS and replied, "Not far. Why are you so insistent on meeting this guy Sarah is dating?"

Jill replied, "I just want to monitor the relationship as much I can. Call it a human failing, but all the talk I've heard about you and Sarah really belonging together has filled me with insecurity." Chuck seemed to accept this, and a few moments later they were heading up the central staircase of the loft apartment complex which served as the home of the Cat Squad. Jill was the first to reach the floor of the building that the apartment was on, but as she saw the floor, she saw that the apartment door was open. This gave Jill pause, as the Cat squad comprised of people who don't leave the entry doors open. She signaled to Chuck, put her finger on her lips to quiet him, then reached into her purse and pulled out her gun.

Chuck called out, "Is anybody here?"

They got the reply, "In the kitchen!" In a voice that was masked by incredible sobbing. Chuck saw Jill put her gun away as she looked at the kitchen. The sobbing voice called out, "HE... BROKE UP... WITH ME-HEE!"

Jill put up her hands in a cautionary stance and replied anxiously, "Whoa! Sarah, stop. Put down,... the Ben and Jerrys. That stuff will ruin your figure sweetie!"

As Chuck entered the kitchen, he almost didn't recognize Sarah, for her tears were causing her mascara to run down her face. As he saw this he said, "Should I find this insulting? Did you do this when we broke up?"

Sarah slumped over the kitchen counter and said, "Don't feel bad. This is not just because I lost Evan. It's because the reason I lost him is the same as one of the major reasons I lost you. I never told him anything! Guys, be honest with me. Am I ever going to meet someone I will want to tell stuff to? Am I doomed to loneliness? Seriously, am I doomed?" Sarah then started to break down into sobs.

Jill grabbed Sarah let her cry into her shoulder. Jill said, "Chuck, let me take care of this. I'll see you at the hotel later."

Chuck replied, "What? Why?"

Jill said, "Two reasons. First, I have experience dealing with situations like this. I've helped two sorority sisters and one cousin through post-breakup emotional breakdowns. Secondly, In Sarah's current state, I don't trust her not to do anything inappropriate. Please Chuck. I'll see you later, okay?"

Chuck nodded, then left. Sarah slumped down on the floor. She cried, "You know what? I treated him as well as I've treated Chuck over the years. The difference is that he doesn't have any more trouble then any other guy getting dates. Chuck has had a buttload of trouble with woman, which I have partially have you to thank for that, so he was desperately willing to let it slide. I have trust issues. How can I find another guy who can get me to trust who can provide me the normal family I've dreamed of for awhile?"

Jill sat down putting her arm over Sarah. "You can find one. All this shows is that you need a guy like Chuck, but not necessarily Chuck specifically. I can name several guys that might fit the bill. I don't know if they will, but they might. Come on, you won't end up alone. At the very least, you have your friends. Hey, tell me the truth, did you really feel a deeper personal connection with this Evan guy than you did with Chuck?"

Sarah replied, "I guess not. I guess he wasn't the one. So, What do we do now?

Jill thought for a bit, then said, "I'll tell you. You are going to make yourself as sexy as hell, while I go out and get some unflattering clothes, put them on with my glasses, and wash my makeup off. Then we are going to a club, and at that club you will be the girl all single straight guys want, and the girl all single girls want to be. That will boost your confidence for the time being. I suspect several guys will buy you drinks while I will be in the corner, playing on my 3DS."

Sarah finally smiled, "An activity to massage my ego to be sure. Alright, why not."

*A month later.*

Sarah arrived at the front door of Mary Bartowski's house and rang the doorbell. Mary answered the door and said, "Sarah, this is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sarah replied, "A case of better-safe-then-sorry." She pulled out a flash drive. Sarah then asked, "Can you hold on to this for awhile? It's probably nothing, but if you don't hear from Carina, Zondra or I for a week, turn it over to Beckman."

Mary nodded, and took the flash drive. At that moment, Sarah's Cel-phone beeps. She took it out and said, "Darn it, my flight has been delayed for two hours."

Sarah saw a small smile form on Mary's lips. Mary then said, "Sarah, since you have some time, come on in. There are some people I'd like to introduce you to." She took Sarah's hand, and Mary led Sarah into her living room. There was an old man and a young man present. Mary pointed to the old man and stated, "This is retired agent Carl Latimer, and his son Alan. Carl, Alan, this is Agent Sarah Walker. Carl and I are seeing each other."

Sarah turned and said, "Really? How did this come about?"

Mary replied, "Chuck and I were eating lunch together in a restaurant, and Chuck identified Carl. We did our homework on him. We found nothing that indicates anything other than years of loyal service to the agency. After that, I introduced myself to him. Always eager to meet another agent. What can I say? We hit it off."

Sarah turned to the guys and said, "Uh, nice to meet you both."

Mary then said, "Anyway, Sarah, Carl and I have dinner plans tonight. Alan, why don't you stay a bit and get to know Sarah?"

Sarah took a moment to size up Alan and did see him as kind of cute. She said, "I've got nothing better to do."

A few moments later, Sarah watched as Mary and Carl left. She then joined Alan in the living room, and said, "So tell me about yourself, Alan."

Alan replied, "I'm a clerk of court at the Los Angeles courthouse. I've been trying to get into law school, but if I don't get accepted, the clerk's job is a decent enough career."

Sarah nodded and said simply, "Your hobbies?"

Alan replied, "I blog about things to do in LA. At least once a week, though probably more, I go find something to do in LA. I visit a new restaurant, or I attend a play or a concert, and I write a blog about what I thought. It's not that popular, but it is a good hobby. I also hang out with my friends playing foosball at a small coffee lounge."

Sarah asked, "You have family other then your Dad?"

Alan replied, "On my mothers side. My father has practically no family, which is why the CIA recruited him, but I have several cousins on my mothers side that live nearby. So, what about you?"

Sarah replied, "My professional life is interesting enough that I don't need more to do with my freetime then just hanging out with my friends Carina and Zondra."

Alan then asked, "Do you have family?"

Sarah replied, "I don't speak to my mother for a reason I don't tell people I've just met. My father is a professional con-man. That's why I was recruited for the agency actually. I don't speak to any of my other relatives. It's difficult to relate to them. It's alright. Even though I've broken up with Mary's son, I still consider her family as my own. That is enough for me."

Alan nodded, and looked like he was about to say more when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sarah and Alan opened the door to find two neighborhood girls there. Alan said, "Uh can we help you kids?"

The older girl replied, "Do you have a ladder, sir? Our cat has climbed onto your porch. We know he'll eventually come down on his own, but he has an appointment at the vet soon."

Alan said, "I don't think there's a ladder, but let's see what we can do."

A few moments later, Sarah and Alan were looking up at the porch. He turned to her and said, "Well, you're the athletic one here. How should we do this?"

Sarah replied, "Really? You're not going to prove your manliness here?"

Alan said, "Like I actually think that you wouldn't kick my butt if it came down to a fight between us."

Sarah said, "True enough. Fine, I'll climb. You supervise." Sarah climbed up onto one of the porch railings, and with one swift jump grabbed onto the side of the porch roof." As Sarah boosted herself up to the side of the roof she said, "Hello, kitty." The cat seemed surprised by the sudden intrusion and lunged at Sarah just as she pulled herself onto the roof. The sudden impact caused Sarah and the cat to fall off the roof. Sarah caught the cat in midair.

Alan yelled, "Sarah!" and lunged to catch her. He mistimed his lunge and Sarah and the cat landed on him instead.

Sarah let the cat go as the girls grabbed it. Sarah said, "Alan are you alright? I'm so sorry."

Alan said as he lifted his head up from the dirt. "This is actually less painful from other times I've first met women."

Sarah got up and helped Alan on his feet, supporting him as they reentered the house. She said, "Come on inside, I know how to deal with a blow like that. That was really cool what you did right there. Putting yourself in harms way like that."

Alan replied, his voice labored with major pain, "My pleasure."

*A month later.*

Carina called out from a back room at the CAT squads new Los Angeles apartment, "So when are our guests going to get here?"

Sarah replied, "About half an hour." But as if a response to that claim, a knock came to the door of the apartment. Sarah answered the door to a familiar face. She said, "Alan! You're early. The welcome party doesn't start for another half hour."

Alan replied, "I know. I just wanted to talk to you before the others showed up."

Sarah asked, "Really about what?"

Alan said, "Why the relocation from DC to LA?"

Sarah replied nervously, "You know, there are already numerous agents working out of DC. LA is a much better party town. I know that Carina and Zondra will like it."

Alan smirked and said, "Of all the apartment buildings in this neighborhood, you happened to pick the one with my favorite restaurant at the bottom. I suspect you read the recommendation of it on your blog."

Sarah replied nervously, "Well you know, I had a nice time meeting you. I decided to check out your blog. You made LA seem like a cool place to live."

Alan shook his head. "That's not it, is it? You.., uh, kinda like me doncha?"

Sarah said, "Well.. Uh.. Alan. You're a nice guy... and I wouldn't really object to.."

Alan inturrupted with, "If you say no, I'll understand. We haven't known each other that long for me to grow attached. But I want an answer. A straight answer."

Sarah took a moment to think and then finally said, "Before I answer that, I have something to ask you."

Alan replied, "Shoot."

Sarah said, "Here is some of the things that define who I am. I am a liar. My father spent years turning me into Daddys perfect little liar. I am a killer. More than once I have entered a room, and left the room full of dead bodies that weren't there before. What does that really say to you, Alan?"

Alan took an even longer moment to think and said, "I have had to deal with the fact that my father is also a killer and a liar my entire life. Although he probably is not as much a liar as you have been. However what makes me feel better about this are the times I see him being a nice person. Just for the sake of being a nice person. I've seen him volunteer at homeless shelters. I've seen him call a tow truck for a total stranger whose car broke down on the side of the road. Are you a nice person, Sarah Walker?"

Sarah replied, "Yes, I am a nice person, and yes, I kinda like you Alan."

Alan said, "Cool. After the party, I'm going to check out an new band playing at The Edge. Want to come with me?" Sarah nodded. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck and Jill Vs. Kim and Lester's problem

It was a standard day at the Buy-more when Jill walked up to the tech support desk. Chuck asked in a mock British accent, "Jillian, my love, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Jill replied, also in a mock British accent, "Oh, Charles, my dahhrling. I wish to use your employee discount to purchace several video games. I hope we will soon be enjoying them together soon."

Chuck replied, "I will comply, but only in exchange for a brief taste of your wonderful lips." Jill replied with a nod, a smile and a kiss.

She then said, "I'll be back after I got the games."

A few moments later, Jill was searching through the video game section when she felt a presence. She turned and said, "Can I help you Lester?"

Lester replied, "You want me to like you, right? I mean a persons good friends have to check off on every romantic choice they make, and unless I change my mind, if Chuck asks, I will tell him that he made a mistake choosing you."

Jill replied as she turned back toward the video game rack, "The keywords there are "if Chuck asks", which I don't think he ever does. I don't think he values your opinion much compared to Ellie and Morgan, and others who respect his choice. However, to answer the first part of your question, yes. I do want you to like me, not because I consider you a threat to my relationship, but because I just like being generally liked by people. So I'm thinking you have something you want from me. I'm assuming this has something to do with Kim."

Lester said, "I believe we've reached the point where sleeping together is not totally out of the question. I am freaking out. I want to do it, but Kim is so beautiful, and she actually means something to me, and I don't want to mess things up."

Jill replied after a heavy sigh, "Let me talk to Kim for a bit, so I can see how she feels. I have lunch plans for her today. I'll see what I can do, okay?"

Sure enough, a few hours later Jill approached Lester again. Lester said desperately, "Please tell me you have good news."

Jill replied, "Okay, I've talked to Kim and she would not object to sleeping with you, but you do have to deliver the appropriate amount of romance to put her into the mood."

Lester cried, "Great. Somehow I'm even more nervous."

Jill took Lester by the shoulders and said, "Look, Kim likes you, alright? You don't have to worry about that."

Lester shook his head and replied, "I don't worry about that. I worry about screwing things up."

Jill started digging in her purse and said, "Here this might calm your nerves tonight." She pulled out a small perfume bottle. "This amazing perfume has been wonderfully formulated to trigger certain pheromones. It might help you out tonight, but promise me one thing."

Lester asked, "What?"

Jill replied, "Do not lie to Kim and say this is just ordinary perfume. Be honest with her concerning it."

Lester replied, "I promise."

Jill looked into Lesters eyes, and saw no lies. "Good. Good luck tonight."

Lester put the perfume away and said, "Are Jeff and I really not a threat to your relationship? You really just want to be liked by as many people as possible?"

Jill nodded, "Sure. Since she apologized, I've been nothing but nice to Sarah, and if anyone involved is a real threat, It's her. So, the question is, can you do it? Am I really that unredeemable in your eyes?"

Lester then asked, "Do you consider Sarah a threat to your relationship?"

Jill replied, "I admit she might be. However, until I am sure she is, I will continue to be nice to her."

Lester asked, "Why?"

Jill replied, "Well let me ask you. Hypothetical situation. You develop feelings for Alex. Do you make a move to break up Morgan and Alex?"

Lester said, "Of course not."

Jill continued for him, "Because you respect Morgan. So I figure that if I be nice to Sarah, it would cause her respect me, and therefore dissuade her from making a move to break up my relationship with Chuck."

Lester then asked, "What would you do, if you did consider her a definite threat?"

Jill replied, "Talk to Chuck about my feelings. That's called being a good girlfriend. Since I feel that Chuck and I are a good couple, I figure our relationship would survive that problem."

Later that night, Chuck picked up his ringing cel phone. He saw Lester on the caller ID, and picked it up, "Hey, Lester. How did your date go?"

Lester replied, "Well I thought it went great. Let's ask the coroner lying on me in her underwear how she feels? Kimberly, how did you think it went?"

Kim said, "You were great, baby."

Lester turned back to the phone and said, "Is your girlfriend there? I don't have her number."

Chuck passed the phone to Jill who was lying next to him and she said, "I'm glad it went well."

Lester replied, "Thank you. Where can I get more of that perfume? It worked great."

Jill smirked and said, "The perfume had a special name. It's called Placebo."

Lester replied, "Placeb?... Oh."

Jill continued, "Yeah, my cousin got it for me as a birthday gift. Fairly certain he got it at Walgreens. Giving you a placebo was Kim's idea, by the way."

Lester replied, "It was?"

Kim answered for Jill, "Why not? Your main problem was just nerves. So it helped you out, and it tested whether you wanted honesty in our relationship. If you lied, I would know it and therefore not sleep with you." Lester went silent in response.

Jill called out, "Hello? Hello?"

Lester slowly answered, "So let me get the situation straight, I got Kim to sleep with me by telling Kim that the perfume is special, because I thought it was special, when the perfume is in reality ordinary?"

Jill replied after a pause, "That is actually accurate."

Lester said, "Knowing you girls is definitely interesting. I'll give you that much."

As Jill hung up, Chuck said, "You know, it is one thing to be nice to someone to be nice to someone you've just met."

Jill replied, "I haven't just met Lester. I've known him for months."

Chuck smiled then replied, "Yeah I know. I was about to say it is quite another to be nice to a person who has tried to sabotage your relationship. That is without a doubt amazing." He then climbed on top of Jill, then continued, "I am so hot for you right now."

Jill replied, "Well, allow me to indulge you." and in response Chuck started licking Jill's neck. 


End file.
